


A Run For His Money

by janey_p



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [7]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffvember 2020, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Running, Teasing, Workout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_p/pseuds/janey_p
Summary: Someone should probably have told Gordon about famous last words before he’d agreed to Thomas’s idea.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Kudos: 15





	A Run For His Money

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7: **Exercising together.**

As Gordon lay on the mat—doubting that he’d ever be able to move again—he wondered why he had thought it was a good idea to take Thomas up on his offer to exercise together at Robin’s Nest. It had sounded like the perfect solution for the time Gordon’s gym in the city was closed for renovations. 

Robin’s gym at the main house had state-of-the-art equipment, after all. It only lacked a personal trainer—which Gordon hadn’t worried about at the time. But it was obvious now that they needed the “adult” supervision when doing something as supposedly simple as hitting the treadmills. 

“Let’s do something different,” Thomas had said, suggesting a competition. And Gordon had agreed, like an idiot. He should have known that competing against Thomas wouldn’t work. But he had thought that if there was one thing where he would be able to keep up with an ex-SEAL, it would be running…

Now he knew two things about himself: He _wasn’t_ able to keep up with Thomas, and he apparently had a competitive streak that bordered on self-destruction. He wasn’t sure how he had lived as long as he had and not known that second fact. Must be Thomas’s fault. It often was when Gordon found himself in trouble.

“You’re blaming me right now, aren’t you?” Thomas said, sounding amused despite lying next to Gordon, being out of breath himself.

“Only for your suggestion,” Gordon decided to be honest. “The rest was me thinking I actually had a chance of winning. Turns out that running after criminals only helps with sprinting, though, not so much with endurance.”

Thomas’s right hand flopped over to hit Gordon’s shoulder.

“Don’t sell yourself short. I really had to work for my victory, for once.”

“That’s balm for my wounded ego.”

It really was. But it didn’t help with their most pressing problem.

Gordon turned his head a little to look at Thomas and ask what they were most likely both thinking, “How will we ever get off this mat?”

*** * ***

Sometime later, they were rudely awakened by the fake sound of a camera shutter.

“Oh God, what is it now?” Gordon heard Thomas groan and silently agreed. He was exhausted and didn’t appreciate having been disturbed. 

Wait a moment! Exhausted? The last thing Gordon remembered was lying on the mat in the gy— 

Now _he_ groaned and dragged his hands down his face for good measure. Of course they would fall asleep where they lay and then be discovered by Juliet. And of _course_ she would make sure there’d be proof of their bad decisions. He had no idea what he had done to deserve that kind of punishment.

Gordon eventually lowered his hands and dared to look in Juliet’s direction. He found her making very intent eye contact with Thomas while her thumb pressed on something on her phone. A second later, both his and Thomas’s phones alerted them to a new message in their group chat. 

For several breathless seconds, it was utterly silent in the gym while Gordon and Thomas processed what had just happened. And then it felt like there was an avalanche of answering messages, as all three of their phones started chiming a little out of sync. 

Gordon halfheartedly kicked at Thomas’s ankle when Juliet started grinning at them.

“Why are your friends always taking photos of my most embarrassing moments?”

“Oh, so now they’re only my friends? But yeah, Higgy, why are you always taking photos?”

“Eh, this time, it’s mostly so that we can make fun of Magnum,” Juliet told Gordon. “It’s one of _his_ most embarrassing moments, too. But I have to say I’m surprised you went along with his harebrained idea.”

“How do you know it was my idea?” Thomas piped up, close to pouting.

“Cameras. With sound if I so desire. What kind of security consultant are you, that you don’t know how exactly the estate is, you know, _secured_?”

“Ouch,” Gordon said with feeling and didn’t even try to stop himself from grinning.

“Traitor!”

Gordon didn’t feel guilty at all.

*** * ***

That evening, they were sitting on Thomas’s couch and finally feeling a little less like they’d been put through the wringer. But Gordon was sure he would feel the “rewards” of their little stunt for a good while anyway. At least he had a few days off right now. 

“It’s actually kinda cute,” he suddenly heard Thomas say.

“Hmmm?”

“The photo Higgins took. I think I’m going to keep it. Here, look at it!”

Thomas all but molded himself to Gordon’s side while he held up the phone for him to see. And yeah, okay, Thomas had a point here.

According to the photo, they had inched closer to each other in their sleep, and had ended up lying on the mat with Gordon’s cheek pressed to Thomas’s shoulder. It was prime teasing material. Thankfully, the messages that followed the picture were almost exclusively aimed at Thomas.

“Oh well,” Thomas shrugged after he’d finished reading them. “I guess I deserved that. Worth it, though.”

Gordon wasn’t sure if he agreed with the last part.

“It may have been kinda fun while we were at it. But still… let’s not ever do that again.”

“Deal!” Thomas readily agreed and snuggled even closer. “Now, let’s not move for the rest of the day.”

“You realize that the day is all but over, right?” 

“Still a couple of hours to go. A sufficient amount of time for me. You in?”

Gordon let himself relax and sink a little deeper into the couch cushions. Yeah, he was in.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my working theory that, even years down the line, while everyone else is on a first name basis, Thomas and Juliet will still stubbornly call each other by their last names. They’ll say it with affection, though. ;)


End file.
